chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Your Manors
Mind Your Manors is the first episode of series 20 of ChuckleVision. ''The episode is centered around Paul and Barry saving Chuckle Manor from the Chortels Plot Paul sets up a sale outside Chuckle Manor to try and get it saved. Simon Chortle comes looking and looks in his guide to check the prices and decided to take the lot except for a small cup with a Chuckle face on it. Paul and Simon haggle the price from £6 down to £2 and he reveals himself as a Chortle and he tells them to get off his land but they run in the house. Then Paul examines all the hard work he has put into the house and thumps the wall and the chandelier falls to the ground and smashes. Meanwhile, Simon tries to find another way to get in the house and ends up climbing the drainpipe and after some struggling, he falls through one of the windows. The Chuckles walk into a room and a picture of Aunt Petunia starts to talk to them and she, like them is shocked when she realises who she is talking to. Then she tells them about the Chalice of Chuckle and if the second one was found, then it would be priceless. Then Paul and Barry head back in time to find the missing Chalice by uttering the words ''"Charlie Chuckle, Chants to Cheeky Chick, Cheerily Chucking Clucks." They head back to the Stone Age and try grab the chalice before the men, who are drinking in celebration, get a chance to smash it, but they are stopped by another man, but Paul manages to grab it and he starts to insult them and they are chased after, but Paul chucks Barry the chalice and he doesn't catch it but he manages to get it before it is crushed by a large stone. Then he leans on the stone and knocks them all over and they start to run, then have a choice to go into a dark cave or a boggy marsh and go for the dark cave, but they are followed and end up falling, but grab onto a branch and utter the oath, but say it wrong and the man grabs the chalice back and they utter the oath again and disappear. When they arrive, they tell the painting that they left it behind and the next sighting was at the court of Elisabeth I. When they arrive, they see the chalice, but the executioner grabs it and they decide they have to find a way to distract him and Paul decided to arrange an execution, much to Barry's dismay. Barry has to upset the Queen and he lays a coat over a puddle where she is so she can walk over it, but she falls in and Barry is dragged off. Back in the court, Barry has his head in the stocks, ready to be executed, but when he thinks the executioner is Paul, he ends up being next to him and they quickly utter the oath before they have their heads chopped off, but the executioner finds the paper and reads out the oath and he is also transported back. They announce to the picture once again that they didn't get the chalice and she tells them that they have one more chance. While Simon makes a trap for the Chuckles, so does the executioner and they both fall into each others. While the last sighting of the cup is announced at Beethoven's Salon, they say the oath and head back once again and surprise Beethoven. He announces that he and Barry are piano tuners and sets him to work, while looking for the Chalice and Barry brings a candle underneath the piano and sets it alight, while Paul gives Beethoven a new symphony and starts to cry when he realises his piano is on fire, then Paul and Barry grab the chalice, utter the oath and head back. They show the picture that they have got the chalice, while Simon cuts himself down from the rope he is trapped in. When Simon arrives, he tells the Chuckles to get out, but they tell him about the chalices and he breaks down in tears on the floor. Then Aunt Petunia thinks she may have misjudged the pair and they knock the cups together and they break. Then Simon smiles and chucks them out, then the executioner frees himself and while Simon is peeling himself a banana in his chair, he hears footsteps upstairs and presumes that they are back and then gets chased by the executioner. While outside, Barry utters the exact words Simon says afterwards, after he runs out of the house and hands them the keys, then runs off. Back inside, Paul sits down and tells Barry to go and get him something, but he announces that he is not his butler and tells him to ring the bell, when he does, the executioner comes in and when Barry points out who it is, they both run off. Trivia *First episode of 2008, and the first since CBBC's rebrand in September 2007. *This was an interactive episode on channel 301. You could get there by pressing the red button. The alternate choices weren't shown in the actual episode however and has never been repeated. There may be a chance to see those choices again on the series 20 DVD if Simply Media ever plan to release it. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 20 Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances